Domine le monde avec moi
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [OS sur l'épisode 103] Juste un petit Pandrof (panda x prof) sur l'introduction du dernier épisode. Si leur alliance dépassait leur actes et idéaux?
_Salut tout le monde! Alors me voici pour un nouvel O.S assez court sur fond de guimauve_ _, qui est donc un Pandrof (panda x prof) parce que là, l'intro de l'épisode 103 ben...voilà quoi PANDROF merde! C'est une première mais je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire donc ce n'est sûrement qu'un début! Sur ceux bonne lecture et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes ^^_

 ** _Disclaimer: les personnages et les paroles de l'instant panda 100 sont à Mathieu Sommet, si ça gêne je supprime._**

* * *

Une alliance, une alliance pour détruire leur créateur qui leur avait tant donné et tant prit. Quand Maitre Panda l'avait vu arriver, sous sa cape noire, il avait été d'abord curieux sans chercher à l'être. Il avait senti cette aura envoutante et la reconnaissait entre toutes. Il savait quel homme se cachait derrière et ses intentions. Mais, son cœur battait étrangement plus fort quand il l'observait. De l'amour ? Non il était bien trop fier pour s'attarder à ce genre de sentiments puérils. De l'excitation ? Sûrement, voir Mathieu à ses pieds le supplier de l'épargner serait jouissif à souhait. L'ursidé regardait distraitement l'homme à la blouse blanche s'activer sur plusieurs écrans, un rictus sardonique aux lèvres. Enfin il aurait sa vengeance ! Plus de SLG ! Plus de comédie ! Il serait le roi ! Il se souvient de ses dernières paroles, chantées qui plus est.

 _A moi ! Tout ça sera à moi, après toutes ces années je vais enfin devenir roi ! Je t'ai trompé et dupé, je garde l'instant panda, je vais te hacker, te tuer, tu les vois mes ninjas ?!_

Oui, il avait longuement réfléchi aux paroles pour que chacune ait un sens. Mais il avait finalement réussi, oui il avait gagné, ils avaient gagnés. Une fois cette chienne d'IA hors d'usage plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de gouverner sur internet et toute chose !

 _Tu n'as plus le contrôle, j'me casse d'SLG, ton public sera mien, t'es devenu périmé !_

Et oui, tout le monde le trouvait trop kawaii, et, voulait lui faire des câlins. Il avait tout pour réussir, un clan, des ninjas, un public ! Tout ? Non il lui manquait quelque chose mais il ne savait quoi…une panda peut-être…ou un panda… Il se reprit bien vite, depuis quand il pensait à l'amour et ce genre de conneries niaises ?! Non, c'est absurde, la soif de pouvoir lui donne sûrement des migraines et de la fièvre. Quoique… lentement son regard se tourna vers le prof, assit nonchalamment sur son trône de fer. Ses sourcils plissés par la concentration, sa langue légèrement ressortie de ses fines lèvres pulpeuses, son regard froid fixant l'écran couvert de chiffre qui lui semblait inconnu et ses vêtements qui collaient à sa peau pâle et laiteuse qui laissaient entrevoir son corps parfait. Non, il ne le matait pas, il l'observait nuance ! C'est impossible, il ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'un homme, et de lui qui plus est ! Mais pourtant...

-Je te trouve bien pensif mon cher ami…souffla la voix du prof.

-N-non pas du tout ! J'attends avec impatience la suite des évènements c'est tout ! Alors quel est ton plan ? répondit l'ursidé, légèrement penaud.

\- Vois-tu la meilleure méthode est de les piéger de l'intérieur.

-Cela veut dire ?

-Un cheval de Troie, c'est aussi simple que cela. Ils ne verront rien arriver ! Sourit l'homme à la blouse.

\- Mais comment le faire parvenir à eux, Jeanne surveille trop bien, j'ai déjà tenté sans succès…

-Depuis cette saison 6, elle demande aux fans de faire des dessins et elle les utilise, elle les fait rentrer dans la matrice si tu préfères…alors il suffit d'en faire rentrer un à nous et c'est gagné !

-Mais c'est brillant ! s'exclama l'ursidé.

-C'est normal, je possède la science infuse !

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire sardoniquement. Leur plan était parfait ! Tout était planifié pour que cela marche. Ils ne pouvaient perdre ! Mais, étrangement, tous deux avaient un pressentiment qui n'annonçait rien de bon…comme si leurs certitudes se brisaient une à une…. L'homme à la blouse détailla lui aussi son hôte, cet homme est différent des autres, il a quelque choser de spécial, cette petite chose qui rend une personne incroyable aux yeux d'un autre. Ce qui le dérangeait c'est que même sa science ne l'aidait pas, comme si c'était inconnu au bataillon. Maitre panda sentit le lourd regard de son homologue sur lui. Intrigué, il le fixa lui aussi.

-Un problème ? demanda t'il.

-N-non aucun.

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi alors ?

-J-je ne sais point…c'est curieux mais je sens une sorte d'attraction envers toi…annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Le cœur de l'ursidé rata un battement à cette énonciation. Il ne savait quoi dire face à cette révélation. Il se rapprocha doucement vers lui, pour lui faire face, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-A bon ? C'est curieux…

-Comme tu le dis. Répondit-il rouge.

Il avait perdu tous ses moyens sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Cet homme le rendait bizarrement fou. Il bégaya des mots sans aucun sens pour tenter de se sortir sans succès. L'homme en kigurumi avait passé une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour l'approcher un peu plus et l'empêchait de se dégager.

-C'est curieux car je crois ressentir la même chose…et si on passait du côté pratique de la chose ?

-Pratique ? demanda le prof.

Il n'eut le temps de plus penser qu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes sans aucune douceur ou gêne, non, c'était un baiser ardent et dur. Mais bon dieu comme c'était bon. L'homme à la blouse ouvrit sa bouche après quelques secondes de blanc pour approfondir ce baiser torride. Les émotions l'envahirent rapidement. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble comme si le reste était vain. Ils se sortirent tranquillement, le rouge aux joues, le regard n'inspirant qu'à la luxure.

-J'ai une idée folle ! Sourit le panda

-Qu'est-ce ? demanda le prof, encore perdu.

\- Domine le monde avec moi ! Toi et moi maitre de tout ! S'exclama-t-il, heureux.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

-C'est vrai ? Tu-tu veux rester avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, après ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux qu'accepter !

-Je crois que notre alliance va alors durer plus longtemps que prévu...sourit mystérieusement l'ursidé.

Il embrassa encore une fois l'homme détenteur de la science infuse, oubliant ses ninjas, son sbire coincé par Mathieu, l'échec de leur plan. Non, plus rien ne lui importait, seul l'instant présent était important.

 **Fin!**

* * *

 _Et voilà ce petit OS est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions pour savoir les choses à améliorer! Sur ceux bonne journée!_

 _Bisous_

 _Agathou_


End file.
